


Until the Dawn Arrives

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Natasha is a Goddess, Reader gets jumped, Reader is gender neutral, Reader suffers from some broken bones and minor injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha is the goddess of love, and one night she stumbles across you after having been jumped.  She takes you back to the Tower to heal, but she only has one simple rule: you may never see her face.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 27





	Until the Dawn Arrives

There were moments in life when Natasha felt the extreme loneliness of her life. Being an assassin and working for the KGB had drawbacks and she just wanted a normal life. She was supposed to be the goddess of love, and yet she never had it for herself. She had been used and abused and taken advantage of for all of her life until she met the other Avengers.

They tried to tell her that someone would love her for her one day. That she would find the happiness she so craved, but there was a part of her that didn’t believe them. That didn’t think she would ever find love.

How sad was it that the goddess of love couldn’t find love?

That was until she found you.

She was out on a mission when she came across your body beaten and bruised in an alleyway. You were still alive, but barely. Saying screw it to her mission she took you back to the Tower to her private floor and laid you on the bed. She called for Helen to come look you over and make sure nothing serious was going on with you. When Helen gave her the all clear she sat on the bed and watched over you into the late hours of the evening.

You couldn’t remember how it had happened or even why. You had been walking home when you had been jumped. Dragged into an alleyway and mugged. Beaten within an inch of your life. You thought you were going to die there, cold and alone with no one knowing who you were.

The first thought in your mind when you woke was that you weren’t on the hard ground anymore. You were on a bed and for a moment you thought that maybe you had dreamt the entire thing until you shifted and your side ached. “Careful,” a female voice said.

You carefully rolled onto your side and pushed yourself up, looking for the source of the voice. It was dark in the room, the red glow from the alarm clock saying it was a little after two in the morning. You rubbed your head and groaned, “Where am I?”

“Safe,” the voice said again. “Protected here in my home.” She stood and began walking toward you, but even as she made her way to you, you couldn’t see her face. “You may stay here while you heal. You have a few broken bones and some bruising that will need time to heal.”

That still didn’t really answer your question of where you were. “How do I know that I can trust you? You’re a complete stranger.”

Your distrust was valid and Natasha said, “You’re not a prisoner here. You may wander around the Tower as you wish, but I have only one singular rule.” You waited with bated breath to see what this mysterious woman would request of you. “You may never see my face.”

Strange, but doable. “All right, and once I’ve healed I can go?”

“Yes,” she said. Turning she headed for the door, “I’ll be back with some food and water, try to rest.” Then she was gone leaving you to contemplate your new surroundings.

A week went by and you and Natasha grew closer. She never told you her name, but you knew that you were with the Avengers. Gods amongst mortals, tasked with watching over the world. You had met Steve and Tony and Thor. There was also Helen and Maria. You thought for a moment that maybe they were the mysterious woman that visited you at night, but their voices didn’t match hers.

Many gods worked in the Tower, some you saw on a regular basis and some you did not. As the weeks progressed you noticed that one member of the gods did not come to see you or meet with you. 

Natasha, goddess of love.

Wheels in your head began to turn as you thought about who the mysterious woman could be. The major gods all had their own private floors, and it stood to reason that Natasha, being one of the major six, would have her own floor. Being the only god you had yet to meet out of the big six you could almost safely assume that your mystery woman was Natasha.

But why she didn’t want to show herself to you was baffling. Why was she afraid? Did she think you would turn her away?

You knew her history, you knew what she did before she became an Avenger and you were not afraid of her.

That night when she came into your temporary home, cloaked in darkness as usual, you were waiting for her. “Natasha,” her name slipped off your tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if you’d been saying it all your life. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Natasha was still rooted to her spot, staring at you, what little light allowed in the room framing your face. There was no disgust there, no fear or anger, just general curiosity. For a moment she thought about running, about never coming back, but she had grown attached to you. She enjoyed your company and longed for the daylight to fall and night to arise. She avoided the Tower during the daylight so she wouldn’t run into you, the others saying how much they enjoyed your company. They told her she was being foolish for not joining you, for giving you a chance to know her as they did.

“I’ve done horrible things, Y/N,” she said. “I’ve got red in my ledger and I don’t know if I’ll ever be free of it. You deserve someone pure and good, someone not as tainted as I am.”

You stood, you only slightly limped when you walked now, a sign that healing was proceeding as scheduled and you would be able to leave soon. That broke her heart when she thought of it. You found her hands and squeezed them, “I don’t care about that. That was who you were, you’ve changed. You’re different now. You’re not that same person you were and I admire that about you.” You saw her head drop and a moment later tears hitting your hands, “I love you, Natasha.”

Her head snapped up, “You… you don’t mean that.”

You squeezed her hands a bit tighter, “I do. I love you.”

You heard her sniffle and then her arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace, “I love you too, and thinking about you leaving has been tearing me up inside.”

“I won’t leave,” you promised her. “I’ll never leave you.”

Once you were fully healed the others convened and granted you god status ensuring that you and Natasha would never be separated again.


End file.
